Wishing For Safety
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: Sequel to Wishing For Darkness,Maddie and the boys are back in Boston. Maddie decides to take the boys on a trip to Staunton for the weekend. A stalker follows them there, and someone will pay the ultimate price! COMPLETE!
1. Stuanton

Chapter One: Shaunton

Zack and Cody made their way up the school hallway. Several of their old friends were saying hi as the twins passed by. Zack groaned as he saw Agnus making her way to him.

"Oh my Zacky Wacky. I knew you'd return for me. I've been waiting." Agnus smiled showing a strange look on her face.

"Agnus, hey, I didn't come back for you. Listen, I have a girlfriend now. You must find someone else." Zack took his hand and patted Agnus's shoulder.

"Your touch is so gental, yet Cody's is so much better. Isn't it Codicans?" Agnus moved to Cody.

"I have to go." Cody said storming down the hall.

"He wants me." Agnus shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah, dead." Zack laughed and walked away.

"Twins." Agnus shook her hair.

After lunch and an hour infront of the bathroom mirror the previous night, Cody approached Janice, who for some reason was not with Jessica."Janice, can I talk to you?" Cody asked.

"Sure, but hurry. I'll be leaving soon." Janice smiled.

"I just wanted to know, well."

"Out with it." Janice said in her strong British accent.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" Cody spoke quickly and looked away from Janice.

"Cody, I have went out with you before." Janice looked confused.

"Yeah, but this time, I want it to be for real. Boyfriend, Girlfriend. You know?" Cody asked hopefully.

"I guess, but I don't want to. Your a great friend Cody, but that's it." Janice kissed Cody on the cheek and walked by him to meet Jessica who had just came into view.

Cody stood there hurt and confused.

"Why did she say no?" Cody whispered.

"I could think of a few reasons." Zack smirked coming up to Cody.

"Not now Zack." Cody whispered.

"It's not like you've ever got a yes. You should be used to it." Zack patted his back.

"Yeah, because I'm a geek, right?" Cody asked looking very hurt, then walked away.

Soon, school was out for the weekend and the boys returned home.

"Boys?" Maddie asked.

"What?" Cody asked.

"I've been thinking about something. How would you guys like to go to Shaunton for the weekend? Maybe rent a cabin, get out." Maddie said as the boys took a seat on the couch.

"I don't know. We've been traveling alot." Zack said truthfully.

"I think we should. Maybe it would be fun." Cody reassured him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but how would we get there?" Zack asked.

"Well, London got a new car and gave me her old one. It's not a fancy sports car like the new one, but it's okay to drive." Maddie smiled.

"London can drive?" Zack asked.

"No, but her driver can." Maddie responded.

"I say let's do it." Cody smiled.

Later that night, Maddie loaded the car with what they had packed and drove into the night. Behind her drove the man dressed in black.

A/N- Okay, there's chapter one. Sorry it's so very long. Chapter two will be up soon, hopefully tomorrow. By the end of this story, someone will die. You have been warned. LOL. No, really. Someone is going to die. Thanks for those of you who followed me into Sequel number three!


	2. The Letter

Chapter Two: The Letter

"Oh crap." Maddie whispered as the car slowed to a stop.

"What?" Cody asked.

"It seems that we are out of gas, and 43 miles from Shaunton." Maddie looked up.

"Well, that's okay. There's a small truck stop in the distance." Zack said squinting.

"Let's go get help." Maddie stepped out of the car.

"But it's dark." Cody whimpered.

"Shut up you big baby." Zack said opening the back door and pulling on Cody.

"No!" Cody yelled jerking his way back into the car.

"Fine then, stay here." Zack slammed the door.

Cody watched as Zack and Maddie vanished into the dark.

"There's no lights or anything." Maddie said aloud as they got to the truck stop.

"I think it's deserted." Zack said peering through a window.

"Is there anything in there?" Maddie asked looking back toward the car.

"I don't know." Zack said. He stepped back and threw a rock though the window.

"Zack!" Maddie screeched.

"Calm down, there's no one here." Zack climbed in.

As he enters the building with Maddie, a loud sound erupts from the car where Cody is.

"Oh my god, gunshots." Maddie cried running from the building.

When her and Zack reached the car, Cody was gone and his door was open. A brown van was driving away.

"Where's Cody?" Zack paniced.

"He's gone." Maddie replied dryly.

Zack looked into the back seat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Maddie asked.

Zack read aloud.

"How does it feel? To have those you love ripped away? I hope it hurts, because you deserve everything your getting. You have caused me so much time, now you will pay. I will be back for you, and I will have my revenge." Zack finished the letter.

"Who? Who will be back?" Maddie looked around and breathed hard.

"Let's go." Zack said.  
Together, the two go into the truck stop.

"What do we do now?" Maddie asked.

"You die." Called a raspy voice from the darkness.

A/N- Okay, sorry for not updating yesterday. Here's the update. We will have some of Cody's POV next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Blood Room

Chapter Three: Blood Room

"Who was that?" Maddie asked panicing.

"Maddie calm down. I don't know who it was, and I really don't wanna know." Zack said pulling he down beside him in a corner.

"I hate this. I'm so scared." Maddie said as hot tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you think i'm not? Look at what I've been through! And now Cody's gone. Someone's playing with our heads. And I don't know who it is!" Zack said.

"What do you want to do?" Maddie asked.  
"There's nothing we can do." Zack looked into her face.

"We could just give up." Maddie said wiping some tears on her sleeve.

"Everything will be okay Maddie." Zack assured her.

"No it won't. And that's what scares me." Maddie wiped more tears.

Cody's POV

Cody cried as the man, Maddie's rapist, pulled him into a white room. The room was no bigger than a walk in closet and the walls were stained with blood.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Cody screamed.

"I owe you this! I spent five months in jail. I almostgot thre years! You will pay for what you did. You and your brother. Then, I'll get Maddie." The rapist smiled.

Cody looked around and noticed the blood on the walls and floor. He screamed.

"Where am I? What happened?" Cody screamed.  
The rapist smiled and showed his teeth.

"Your mother died here." The rapist smiled bigger.

"No, No she didn't! I saw her. She was outside the Tipton." Cody shook his head.  
"That's were Kurt put her when he was done killing her. He killed her here. And now, you will die here too." The rapist stopped smiling.

"How do you know Kurt?" Cody cried.

"We go way back. We've been freinds for over 15 years. He's the one who hired me to rape Maddie. And I'm glad I did, she's a pretty little thing." The rapist laughed.

"Shut up! Leave her alone. Let me go!" Cody demanded.

"Your not going anywhere! You'll never get out and You'll never be saved. I'll make sure of it!" The rapist yelled slamming the door to the room and walking away.

Zack and Maddie were now walking up the side of the road.

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked.

"We are looking for Cody." Zack sighed.

"We don't even know where he is. He could be anywhere." Maddie whispered.

"Maddie, let me tell you something. Cody is the most important thing in my life and I's do anything for him! Got it?" Zack asked.

"I'm not the most important thing in your life?" Maddie asked hurt.  
"No. I'm sorry." Zack said walking faster.  
"It's over Zack. I don't want to be with you if that's how you feel!" Maddie yelled.  
"Oh well! My brother needs me." Zack yelled back.

"Your right." Maddie ran to Zack and grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Zack. I don't know why I said that. Please forgive me." Maddie said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Of course I do." Zack smiled and continued walking.

Soon Zack and Maddie see lights and realize that the van in the driveway is the same one that kidnapped Cody.

"What do we do now?" Maddie asked.

"We go inside." Zack walked toward the house.

A/N- That's Chapter Three. Chapter four will be up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue! Thanks!


	4. Caught

Chapter Four: Caught

"Zack, we can't just go in." Maddie whispered as Zack reached for the back door knob.

"I have too Maddie, Cody is in there. He might be getting... I don't even want to think about it." Zack opened the door and peered inside.

"What do you see?" Maddie asked from behind him.

"Nothing. It's dark. Come on. Zack ushered.

Maddie followed slowly. Zack walked from room to room with no sights of Cody.

"Maybe he isn't here." Maddie said as they entered a small narrow hallway.

"He has to be." Zack whispered.

The two walked to the end of the hallway where they came to the blood room. Zack looked into a small window seeing Cody.

"Oh my god. Maddie, he's in there." Zack yelled.

The sounds of of someone running entered Zack's ears as he opened the door to the blood room and let Cody out. The three ran down the hallway and straight into the rapist.

"Hello." He smiled.

Maddie instantly began crying.

"You." Zack said in an angry dry tone of voice.

"Me." The rapist smiled.

"Why are you doing this to them?" Maddie screamed through her tears.

"Well, it's all your fault. If you wouldn't have refused me, woke them up and got the cops called on me, then we wouldn't be here today, now would we?" The rapist asked

"It's not fair!" Cody yelled.

"Life's not fair kid, get use to it." The rapist said rubbing Cody's head.

"I'm so sick of this. I'm sick of everything. We have been through so much, will we ever get the chance to be normal again? Will everyone just leave us alone? We lost everything. Don't make us loose each other too." Zack cried

"Aw. That was so touching...NOT!" The rapist yelled, then laughed.

"How can you live with yourself, knowing what your doing? How?" Maddie asked disgusted.

"Well, I just do. Enough of this small talk. Let's get down to business." The rapist took the three into the basement and locked them in with him. He starpped Maddie to a table, then hancuffed the boys to a pipe nearby.

"I want you two to see this." He told them.

"See what?" Cody asked fearfully.

"Maddie's death." The rapist smiled holding up a carpet knife.

A/N- Here's Chapter Four. The next Chapter will be very intense and Graphic. I'm warning you now. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means alot! Thanks!


	5. Tortured

Chapter Five: Tortured

The rapist grabbed Maddie's shirt nd jerked on it. It ripped down the middle. Maddie cried as he pushed the sides over revealing her small stomach.

"Get your damn hands off her!" Zack yelled as tears fell down his face.

"Zack?" Maddie yelled.

"Shut Up!" The rapist yelled.

He then lowered the knife onto her stomach and ran it across her hard. Blood instantly poured from the wound. Maddie screamed in pain and horror.

"Leave her alone!" Cody screamed.

The rapist lowered the knife again and carved his name into her stomack. Chuck.

"Maddie?" Zack called.

"I told you idiots to shut the hell up!" Chuck yelled, getting angry.

The rapist turned to a table beside him and got a larger knife. He made a faint wound on her neck then stabbed her arm. Zack's wrist was bleeding because he was pulling so hard to get loose.  
Chuck, getting madder and madder tied Zack down to a bed as well, Cody too. With all three of them tied down, he got a circular saw blade. He forceably ran it down Zack's stomach. He screamed as his shirt tore off and his blood ran.

"Please stop." Maddie called in major pain.

"No." Chuck smiled moving on to Cody. He instantly took a knife and stbbed him.  
Zack screamed in pain. Zack and Maddie were crying hard enough to make their faces blue.

"Leave them alone Chuck!" A voice came from behind him.

It was a frail young women.

"Susan, I can't. They have to die for what they did. Kill one. But let two go. If you don't Chuck, I'll call the cops." The women said as a few tears fell down her face.

"You may be my wife, but you have no power over me Susan!" Chuck screamed.

"There's where your wrong. I have all of the power, so face it! And let two of them go, right now damn it!" Susan yelled.

Looking as angry as ever, Chuck walked to Maddie and took another knife from his collection. Again and Again he stabbed her, faster and harder every time.

Zack and Cody screamed and cried. Chcuck then untied them.

"You tell anyone, anyone at all, and I'll get you. Chuck called as the twins ran off.

A/N- I will write one more chapter for this story, then it will be over. There will be ONE more sequel to end this trilogy.


	6. New Beginnings

Chapter Six: New Beginnings

It's five months later and the boys have moved in with Mr. Moesby. They went to the police about Maddie and Chuck was arrested and sentenced to life in prison.

"Where are you going?" Moesby asked as Zack reached for the door.

"I'm just going out to skate. I haven't done that for a while." Zack said continuing out the door.

Cody came from the room he and Zack were sharing.

"What's that on your wrist?" Moesby asked concerned. He took Cody's wrist and looked at it.

"It's nothing. It happened last month." Cody said pulling away.

"What happened last month?" Moesby asked.

"I tried to kill myself." Cody said looking to the floor.

"Cody, I know I haven't been very nice in the past, but I do love you. I have grown to love you. I don't want you to ever try anything like this again. I want you here, Zack wants you here." Moesby said hugging Cody.

At the skate park, a girl Zack's age runs up to him. There's tears in her eyes. SHe looks behind her then to Zack.

"Will you make out with me?" She asked.

"Um, Yeah." Zack asked happily smiling.

Soon the two are kissing. An angry boy with dark short hair runs up to Zack and pushes him.

"Stay off my girl." He yells.

"Tony shut up. I don't want to be with you anymore. I just don't!" Michelle yelled.

"I thought you loved me." Tony's face turned more angry. "You said you loved me!"

"I don't love you anymore. Just go. Please, just leave me alone." Michelle cried.

"Fine, if that's what you want. And by the way. Your ugly." Tony turned and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked approaching Michelle.

"No. I've been with him since middle school. I'm going into 10th grade. I just don't love him anymore." She cried.

"It's okay." Zack said taking Michelle into his arms

"Everything has always been about him. Never about me. I need someone else. I want someone else." Michelle said pulling away.

"Do you want to maybe go out with me sometime?" Zack asked. It had been five months since Maddie and he knew that he had to move on. He just had too.

"Yes." Was the answer she gave from her small mouth.

A/N- There's the final chapter too this story. The next story will start soon. I posted all three of these chapters at the same time to make up for lost time. I know its alot, but I hope you had fun reading, and I hope it was enjoyable. I guess this is where I tell you about the next and final sequel. I'm going to either call it "Wishing For Breath" OR "Wishing For Life". I want you to tell me your favorite title when you review please. Also, It will be about...Well, I don't know yet. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing my third sequel here. This is it. Thanks for being with me here, the next story will start soon!


End file.
